As the processing power and memory of hand held computing devices (such as smartphones) continues to evolve, businesses and organizations are increasingly relying on these devices to provide goods and services to customers and employees through mobile applications. For example, many businesses are now providing enterprise applications to their employees for use on company-provided mobile devices (or on personally-owned mobile devices). Enterprise applications that run on the mobile devices often require a user to sign-on and/or sign-off in order to securely access one or more private networks.